


Moulin Rouge

by Cry_Kitty



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, hisoka doing king shit, let hisoka be there for you, make-up is for everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: When his darling has a mental breakdown Hisoka is there to help.In his very own way.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Moulin Rouge

He found you in a heap at the bottom of the sofa. You heard his bare feet pad against the floor, approaching and eventually stopping as they stepped into your vision. The guilt weighed heavy on your shoulders, you couldn´t bring to raise your head.

„Oh, darling“

His warm voice reverberated in your queasygut, his unmistakable colour calming it ever so slightly. Gently yet continuously striving forwards, Hisoka opened a way to your mind even though you´d had your walls up a moment ago.

“My poor little darling. What made you cry?”

He tenderly wiped a tear from your heated cheeks with the firm pad of his thumb, cautious as not to hurt you with his nails. Your face felt heavy and drained, yet he caught it in his palms, tilting it up to channel your attention. Your eyes focused on your love, spilling to him all your grief and sorrow.

Hisoka was here for you, with his sweet smile, his kind eyes. You let yourself fall, knowing he´d catch all of you.

“Well, this won´t do.”

Hisoka picked you up, placing you right in his lap. 

“Much better~”

His genuine smile lifted some of your worries.

“What would you say if we got you outside and have a little fun? An acquaintance of mine is hosting a party which I´m explicitly not invited to. So why don´t we sneak in and I get to show you off~?”

“But...but...” You felt tired and exhausted, wanting to lie down and call it a day. But was that not what you always did? Always going into hiding when faced with confrontation, no energy to stand up for yourself.

Hisoka gave you a cat-like smile, eyes closed while exuding a calm warmth. A sign of trust.

You pondered for a moment. If Hisoka trusted you to be able to make it out of the stalemate you´d driven yourself into, maybe there was a way.

He took your hand, guiding you through insecurities and spiralling thoughts until it felt like you were floating. When you viewed them from over your shoulder they became smaller, not irrelevant.

The words felt heavy formed by your weary tongue.

“But I´d need to get ready and I don´t know what to wear and-“

“Leave that to me, my dear~”

A snap of his nimble fingers and the living room transformed. Every possible surfaced was lined with beauty and spa products. Stacks of makeup pallets and highlighter appeared on the headrest of the couch, lipsticks and primers and mascara surrounded you in a pile on the throw pillows.

Your tired eyes tried to follow, eventually finding Hisoka´s genuine smile. With a practiced technique he gathered your hair out of your face, then gently leading you up to his lips.

The kiss placed tenderly on your lips felt clear and warm and loving. It warmed you right up from within, reminding you of a pleasant cup of hot chocolate.

A warm damp towel was lightly dabbed onto your face. You closed your eyes, listening to the music while Hisoka washed away your tears. He covered your heated skin with a light BB cream, going for a fresh and dewy look.

It felt relaxing, the light brushes and strokes on your sensitive skin in a soothing pattern. Hisoka painted your skin so lovingly, carrying out the necessary steps with a precision and knowledge that left no doubt about his capabilities. He took time to map out the perfect look, not overdrawing but showcasing your features.

During the process he didn´t shut up about over how precious you were, cooing compliments and sweet words which collided against your bad thoughts and cancelled them out.

Before applying gloss to your lips, Hisoka made sure to steal a few more kisses. 

Lastly he painted his own lips, proceeding to kiss the blush onto your cheeks before leaning back to admire his masterpiece. His love. His weakness and strength. His precious partner.

“All done~”

He handed you a pocket mirror, letting you admire his masterful work.

“Do you like it, doll?”

You beamed at him brightly, nodding in earnest.

“Then let´s leave this dreadful place. Come on, we have somewhere to be~”

You knew for the moment Hisoka´s main focus laid on pushing you out of comfort zone into a good space. You also knew that later, after you´d come home and rid yourself of fancy jewellery and pretty fabrics, he would ask what had caused it.

Yet for now, you felt light and carefree. 

It was time to leave the stupid worries of this world behind and smile, all while glancing into a pair of beautiful golden eyes.


End file.
